puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Tobe
Tobe is the main antagonist of the ''Pucca'' series (though in some episodes, he appears only as a background character). He is Garu's particular enemy and strives to defeat him at all costs, but is rarely capable of doing so, much less being able to handle Pucca. For some reason, Tobe is always trying to gain vengeance against Garu ("Vengeance!" is his catch-phrase), though the series never mentions what Garu ever had done to him. Tobe is fifteen years old. Tobe In the series, Tobe often makes statements that range from melodramatic to just plain ridiculous, e.g., "The fly is walking right into my web-like... mousetrap!" Though it seems that Tobe and Garu might come to respect each other as friends after being stuck together in "Stuck on Goo," Tobe immediately reverts to evil. The fact that Tobe frequently mentions Garu's ancestors may be a clue to the cause of their rivalry; however, when Garu is erased in "Tame that Toon," Tobe loses all memory of him and says to himself that he wants vengeance on someone ''— he randomly chooses Dada, who is sweeping the front of the Goh-Rong and is the first person to come in sight. This may hint that Garu was just an innocent bystander whom Tobe just happened to pick to take vengeance on. Tobe has an X-shaped scar between his eyes and usually wears a ninja mask; nevertheless, Tobe ''has been seen without his mask a number of times before. Tobe is generally accompanied by his ninja minions who, more often than not, eliminate themselves by misinterpreting Tobe's commands or just being utterly stupid, much to Tobe's annoyance. He apparently retains their services because they work cheap, as Tobe himself attested to Garu when they were stuck together. Tobe's minions are almost never unmasked, even if they go to sleep. In ''Pucca Love Recipe'', he's still the an antagonist and rival to Garu. However, his image has somewhat softened in some episodes, He's sometimes more of a lackey to Fyah than a main villain. In one episode he and his ninja gang were shown to have a soft spot for a florist's mascot known as "Flower Fairy" and even came to her defense when she was being harassed by the Dong King Restaurant Panda (i.e., Fyah in a mascot costume)'' ''— this is also one of the few times Tobe and his ninjas hadn't committed the crime they were accused of, which makes Tobe seriously angry. Character variations * Hippie Tobe: * Tobe Santa Claus: * Tobe Costume: * Tobe China Wedding clothes: * Tobe Hunter: * Tobe license person: * 1950s Tobe: * Doctor Tobe: * Tobe the innocent: * Tobe white ninja suit: * Electro Tobe: * Tobe bear costume: * Tobe carnival disguise: * Tobe underwear: * Tobe tuxedo: * Tobe Spanish hat: * Tobe giant: * Tobe sleeping robe: Appearance Tobe wears dark blue ninja clothes and has an X shaped scar between his eyes; with his mask off, he is seen to have black hair in a ponytail, triangular eyebrows, and a mouth with dimples on each side. He has a very deep throaty voice, likely due to his constant yelling (he has very poor control of his temper). He is armed with two gray katanas. Relationships *Garu: Garu is Tobe's enemy for unknown reasons. He wants to fight with him continuously, but always ends up losing. **In "The Band Played Rong," Tobe hated Garu playing his erhu way more than Garu without it. *Tobe's ninjas are his henchmen, but always end up making him look like a fool. Although they are clumsy and practically useless all the time, Tobe continues to rely on them to help with his schemes, because they work cheap. *Chief: Chief was Tobe's girlfriend, since the episode "Evil Love." He fell in love with her when a cat launched Cupid's arrow by accident. Then he accidentally marries her. It is unknown if they are still married. Quotes *"Ninjas atta...throat..ATTACK!" *"I have never known such...HORROR." *"I feel funny inside...something beating in my chest." *"If there's one thing that makes my stomach churn more than Garu, it's Garu playing that stupid erhu." *"A true ninja is never caught off guard." Trivia *In "Stuck on Goo, Pucca is skipping towards Garu to kiss him, but as he turns around, she kisses Tobe instead. Pucca and Tobe don't find being stuck together at all enjoyable. When Garu and Tobe began to run, Tobe says, "I have never known such horror." *In "Evil Love," it is shown that Tobe accidentally married Chief. *In 2003, Tobe marks his debut in "Oasis" (an early Pucca cartoon). *There may be an ability in Tobe's throat that makes him change voices while he talks as another character. *In "Stuck on Goo", Tobe was petting Mio (while Garu was watching television), so he seems to have a soft heart for kitties. * Tobe's voice tends to be throaty due to frequent yelling, but it is unknown if he's had any throat problems. * Tobe hardly had food in his stomach. ** In other words, he's been seen eating or drinking only in "Matinee Mayhem" and "Stuck on Goo." Gallery Tobe 39.jpg Tobe 1.jpg Tobe 43.jpg Tobe(4).jpg Evil8.JPG|Tobe in love Evil4.JPG ZzTobe.jpeg|Tobe's first appearance f0QcCWJ.jpg|Inside Tobe's eye Tobe(90).jpg|Tobe's skeleton 71.JPG 2.JPG 5.JPG 7.JPG 8.JPG 9.JPG 10.JPG 11.JPG 12.JPG 13.JPG 15.JPG|"I'm skipping. I hate skipping. Yet skip, I must!" 16.JPG 19.JPG|"My... my love." 20.JPG 22.JPG 23.JPG|"You see... I'm... in love." 26.JPG 27.JPG 29.JPG 31.JPG 33.JPG 37.JPG 38.JPG 39.JPG 40.JPG 41.JPG|"You love me." 42.JPG|"I... I do?" 69.JPG IMG_4174 .jpg|Zooming into Tobe's eye. IMG_8064.PNG|Tobe in PuccaFriends Tobe 77.png Screenshot_103.png Screenshot_136.png Tobegang.png Happytobe.png Tobe/Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Tobe Category:Male Category:Ninjas Category:Masters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists